1 wish
by bant
Summary: Rogue wants to touch, Remy wants Rogue. Can this work? One shot fic.


Hey people. This is a one shot, thought I would try it. Its Romy and set to the song Absolutely by nine days. I own neither 9 days not marvel. I wish.

This is the story of a girl

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

While she looks so sad in photographs

I absolutely love her

When she smiles

Rogue woke up to her bedroom. It was an average normal looking room. If anyone walked in they wouldn't believe a mutant who couldn't touch or who grew up in Mississippi or who almost killed before owned it. No one could tell. Even Rogue could care less today. She woke up depressed. It was a bad day.

Rogue did not feel like waking up or going to school or taking a shower or, well anything. She did anyways. She put on her make up and clothes walked down to breakfast.

How many days in a year

She woke up with hope,

But she only found tears

And I can be so insincere

Making the promises never for real

As long as she stands there waiting

Wearing the holes in the souls of her shoes

How many days disappear

You look in the mirror

So how do you choose

Little did Rogue know she was being watched. Remy LeBeau was the newest addition to the x-men.

"Bonjour, chere"

"What do ya want swamp rat" Was Rogue immediate reply.

'You' He thought "Nothing" He said.

Rogue was not in the mood to talk today and stared interestedly at the carpet, which before now she never realized it had flowers on it. She shoved past Remy but as usual he followed her.

"What's wrong mah chere?"

"Nothing Remy, ahm just havin a bad day"

"I can fix dat for ya"

"No thanks" She said and continued to walk to the kitchen. She grabbed an apple and left for school. She had gotten up early and decided to walk today. Unfortunately Remy decided to follow her.

Your clothes never wear as well the next day

And your hair never falls in quite the same way

You never seem to run out of things to say...

"Rogue?"

"What?"

"Do you want t talk?"

"About what?"

Remy did not usually offer this but his chere was in trouble. He could tell, after all he had followed her for months.

"Remy tink you know what" He said stepping in front of her.

"Git out of mah way swamp rat"

"Non, moi chere"

Rogue was extremely irritated this morning and decided just to skip school. She turned around and walked towards the park. Remy once again followed her. Rogue had heard a lot of jeering and rumors from the students when they found out she was a mutant. The rumors were starting to get to her; she was waking up depressed every morning.

This is the story of a girl

who cried a river and drowned the whole world

n while she looks so sad in photographs,

I absolutely love her

When she smiles

"Where ya goin chere?" Remy asked, "School be de other way"

"Ah know that swamp rat," Rogue said a bitter edge rising in her voice. Remy backed down and just followed her.

"Rogue?" Remy asked after 20 minutes of silence. They had reached the park with the trees starting to loose their leaves and the brilliant colours surrounding them as they walked down the paths. Remy fell into step beside Rogue. That's when he noticed the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Rogue? What's wrong?"

"Nothin!" She screamed.

"Remy don buy dat fo a bit mah chere"

"Well start ta!" Rogue snarled angrily and glared at Remy. Remy once again stepped in front of Rogue and put his hands on her shoulders to stop her from walking away.

"What Remy?" Rogue said tears still falling from her pale cheeks, "Why are you here. Why do you stay?" Rogue asked. The question ran so much deeper than that.

"You know why ma chere"

"No ah really don't"

"Remy tinks ya do"

Rogue just snarled and pulled out of his grip and started to run. She ran back to the institute and burst through the door running to her room. Remy was following closely. He was at the door when he ran into Wolverine.

"What up with stripes?"

"Remy don know mon ami"

How many lovers would stay

Just-ta put up with THIS shit day after day

How did we wind up this way

Watchin the mouths for the words that we say

Logan just shrugged it off and figured it was 'girl stuff'. Remy followed her up to her room. He knocked gently.

"Go away" was all he got. Remy just grinned and started to charge the doorknob. He heard a muffled shriek from inside as a BOOM was heard and the door, or what was left of it swung inwards. Rogue glared up at him, her cheeks stained black from the tears and make up mixing.

Remy walked over and sat cautiously on the bed beside Rogue. She hid under the blankets. Remy chuckled to himself.

"Dere be no use hidin Remy can still see ya"

"Thas not tha point swamp rat" Came a choked cry.

"Tell Remy what's goin on"

"How kin I trust ya?"

"Take a gamble"

"Thas what ya do, Gamble and steal a girls heart then leave her"

"Why would Remy do that to ya ma chere"

"Cuz ya always do"

"Non, not always"

"Look ahv embarrassed mahself enough fo today, leave. Please"

"Non, ma chere. Somethins wrong an Remy won leave till ya tell him whats wrong."

As long as we stand here waitin

Wearin the clothes of the souls of our choose

How do we get there today

When we're walkin to far for the price of our shoes

"Ahll tell ya what's wrong! YOU! Ah try ta tell ya to go away an you won leave meh! Is it not obvious!"

"Non, mah chere"

"Ah…can't…touch!"

"So?"

"So stop tryin an leave meh alone!"

"Why would Remy do sometin like dat?"

"Look, if ah could touch then maybe ah would agree to do sumthin but until ah can, wich well be nevah, you stay away from meh!"

Remy was deep in thought after this he stood up and mumbled something under his breath and walked out.

"Remy cant wait till tommorow mon chere!" He called back. Rogue thought, what's tomorrow, and then she realized it was her birthday. 'oh no' she thought. Remy was going to do something stupid. She decided she didn't care and lay down, crying.

your clothes never wear as well the next day

and your hair never falls in quite the same way

you never seem to run out of things to say...

Remy came back to the mansion around two in the morning. The professor was waiting.

"Read Remy mind" The exhausted Cajun said. The professor did then nodded.

"I cannot believe you did that Remy"

"Well-"

"It was incredibly nice. Now all we can do is wait"

A FEW HOURS LATER

Rogue woke up to her alarm clock blaring some odd tune and she listened for a minute.

This is the story of a girl

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

And while she looks so sad in photographs,

I absolutely love her

When she smiles

And your clothes never wear as well the next day

And your hair never falls in quite the same way

You never seem to run out of thins to say

She then slammed the top of her alarm clock and walked into her bathroom to take a shower. Downstairs Remy paced nervously. He waited for Rogue to come down. Finally she did. Remy walked up to her and hugged her careful of skin contact 'not for long' he thought.

"Git off me Cajun" Rogue said pushing him.

"Remy has sometin fo ya" He said pulling out a carefully wrapped box.

This is the story of a girl

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

n while she looks so sad in photographs,

I absolutely love her...

"Remy, what-"

"Shhh, just put it on chere" Rogue did as he asked. She stared at his red on black eyes for a moment and started to stammer out a thank you at the beautiful bracelet he got her. It was a black-banded bracelet with a heart on it like those locket necklaces. Before she could get a coherent word out of her mouth Remy leaned in and kissed her. Rogue stood frozen. She waited for the familiar pull but none came. Remy pulled away with a cattish grin on his face.

"How..?" Was all Rogue could manage.

"Love has its ways mon cherie"

This is the story of girl

Her pretty face she hid from the world

And while she looks so sad n lonely there,

I absolutely love her..

Rogue cracked into her first real smile in months and kissed Remy back wrapping her arms around his neck. Rogue ran to find everyone and tell them. Remy watched her go, knowing how happy she was.

This is the story of a.. Girl

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

And while she looks so sad in photographs,

I absolutely love her

When she smiles...

When she smii-iiles....

Remy saw much of Rogue that day. She thanked him a million times and she extremely happy from then on. Remy granted Rogue the one thing she wanted more than anything. She wanted to touch. This man who she had no faith in has proved time and time again that he cares about her. So on this day he was granted the one thing he wanted more than anything. Rogue agreed to date him. Now what happened next is a whole different story.

You have got to want what you have not have what you want. But for Remy rules don't apply and the giver of gifts is the biggest receiver. Few people learn that lesson

Well that's my mushiest one shot. Read and review please!!!!! It took a lot to write this so please review.

Yours sincerely, the incredible, inedible elf, Bant.


End file.
